concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Martha and the Vandellas
1957 to 1961 - The Del-Phis - Martha Reeves, Rosalind 'Roz' Ashford-Holmes, Annette Beard Sterling Helton, and Gloria Williams 1961 to 1962 - The Vels - Martha Reeves, Rosalind 'Roz' Ashford-Holmes, Annette Beard Sterling Helton, and Gloria Williams 1962 - 1964 - Martha and the Vandellas - Martha Reeves, Rosalind 'Roz' Ashford-Holmes and Annette Beard Sterling Helton 1964 - 1967 - Martha and the Vandellas - Martha Reeves, Rosalind 'Roz' Ashford-Holmes and Betty Kelly 1967 - 1969 - Martha Reeves & The Vandellas - Martha Reeves, Rosalind 'Roz' Ashford-Holmesand Lois Reeves (a.k.a. Sandra Delores Reeves) 1969 - 1972 - Martha Reeves & The Vandellas - Martha Reeves, Sandra Tilley and Lois Reeves (a.k.a. Sandra Delores Reeve) October 26-November 1, 1962 Howard Theatre, Washington DC (Motortown Revue) May 3-9, 1963 Howard Theatre, Washington DC May 10-16, 1963 Royal Theatre, Baltimore, MD May 29, 1963 Playland Roller Rink, York, PA July 18, 1963 Howard Theatre, Washington DC November 5, 1963 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH November 16-17, 1963 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) September 1, 1964 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (115th Michigan State Fair) October 30, 1964 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA October 31, 1964 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ Motortown Revue UK Tour 1965 March 20, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) March 21, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (6.00 & 8.00) March 23, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (6.30 & 8.45) March 24, 1965 Capital, Cardiff, WAL (6.00 & 8.30) March 25, 1965 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (6.45 & 9.00) March 26, 1965 ABC, Kingston, ENG (6.45 & 9.00) March 27, 1965 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (6.00 & 8.30) March 28, 1965 Odeon, Leicester, ENG (5.40 & 8.00) March 30, 1965 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (6.15 & 8.45) March 31, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.40) April 1, 1965 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (6.40 & 9.00) April 2, 1965 ABC, Stockton, ENG (6.15 & 8.30) April 3, 1965 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (6.30 & 8.45) April 4, 1965 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (5.40 & 8.00) April 6, 1965 ABC, Luton, ENG (6.30 & 8.45) April 7, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG (6.15 & 8.30) April 8, 1965 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (6.20 & 8.50) April 9, 1965 ABC, Wigan, ENG (6.20 & 8.35) April 10, 1965 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG (6.30 & 8.40) April 11, 1965 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (5.30 & 8.00) April 12, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50) April 13, 1965 Olympia Theatre, Paris, FRA May 29, 1965 Fifth Regiment Armory, Baltimore, MD June 21, 1965 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN August 27-September 2, 1965 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC (with Otis Redding, Dee Dee Warwick, Billy Butler, The Manhattans, Billy Young & Irwin C Watson) October 2, 1965 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA (Motortown Revue) October 23, 1965 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00) November 2, 1965 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami, FL November 14, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (Motortown Revue) November 25-December 2, 1965 Regal, Chicago, IL December 25-28, 1965 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) September 5, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Johnny Talbot & De Thangs) October 9, 1966 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD December 23, 1966-January 1, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI May 19-20, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Paupers) July 19-23, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (The Swingin' Time Revue of '67) June 6, 1968 Copacabana, New York City, NY (opening night attended by Diana Ross, Berry Gordy & Smokey Robinson) January 28, 1971 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00 supporting Stevie Wonder) February 2, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Stevie Wonder) June 16, 1971 Memorial Stadium, Charlotte, NC (with The Tempests, Brian Hyland, Hog Heaven, Jerry Butler, Honey Cone, Sugar Loaf, Freda Payne & The Rascals) June 3, 1972 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 4, 1972 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 6 & 8, 1972 Winterland Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (2 shows on the 6th, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 9, 1972 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 10, 1972 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 11, 1972 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 13, 1972 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 14, 1972 Tucson Convention Center Arena, Tucson, AZ (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 15, 1972 UNM University Arena, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 16, 1972 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 18, 1972 Metropolitan Stadium, Bloomington, MN (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 19-20, 1972 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 22, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 24, 1972 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 25, 1972 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 27, 1972 Civic Center, Mobile, AL (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 28, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Tuscaloosa, AL (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) June 29, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 4, 1972 RFK Stadium, Washington DC (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 5, 1972 Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 6, 1972 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 7, 1972 Knoxville Coliseum, Knoxville, TN (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 9, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 11, 1972 Akron Rubber Bowl, Akron, OH (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 12, 1972 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 13-14, 1972 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 15, 1972 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 17, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 18-19, 1972 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 20-21, 1972 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows on the 21st, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 22, 1972 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) July 24-26, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (2 shows on the 25th, supporting Rolling Stones & Stevie Wonder) December 21, 1972 Cobo Hall, Detroit, IL (final performance) October 4, 1974 Joint in the Woods, Parsippany, NJ July 8, 1975 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA (supporting Bob Marley & The Wailers) March 25, 1983 Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (Motown 25)